


Forever After

by SungieSpice



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Boys In Love, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Dating, Fluff, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Magic, Princes & Princesses, Short & Sweet, based off Ever After High
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungieSpice/pseuds/SungieSpice
Summary: Minsung Ever After High AU where Jisung, a rebel and Minho, a royal go on secret dates together.Not even destiny can get between them.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Forever After

**Author's Note:**

> A little note for those who have never heard of the show :)
> 
> Royals: the “heroes” of fairy tales, like Snow White, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Princes, etc.
> 
> Rebels: the “villains” of fairy tales, like the Evil Queen, The Queen of Hearts, The Big Bad Wolf, etc.
> 
> The Storybook of Legends: Students sign their name in agreement to live out their destinies like their parents did. Royals are not meant to be with rebels, as it does not occur within the stories.

»»————- ♔ ————-««

Jisung giggles to himself as he walks through the corridors of the school. He tries to ignore the noises and sounds of fear coming from the royal students as he passes them by. No amount of screams or staring would stop him from walking to his destination.

Nothing can dampen his mood when he was on his way to see Minho.

Here at Ever After High, royals and rebels were separated based on their fates and stories. Everyone was expected to sign The Storybook of Legends and live out their stories just like their parents, but not Jisung. As the son of the Evil Queen, Jisung’s fate was not as glamorous as the royals’ were. He didn’t have a happy ending, he was a rebel after all. But he didn’t want to be like his mother. He wanted to fall in love with the prince and live happily ever after, and he wasn’t going to let a silly book change that.

Adjusting his dark purple suit once more, he steps outside onto the courtyard, where Minho had told him he would be waiting- where nobody would see them. Jisung breathes in the fresh air and lets the sun warm up his skin. 

The blue haired boy walks past the vast collection of statues and fountains until he sees a familiar head of hair leaning against a pillar of stone. When he is right behind Minho, he smirks and lifts his hands to sneakily take Minho’s golden crown off of his head. Minho is shocked and turns around, but his gaze softens when he sees that it’s only Jisung, who now has his crown on top of his head, a little lopsided. 

Minho shakes his head fondly, “Well hello, Jisungie. You’ve already stolen my heart, and now you want my crown?” Jisung giggles at the joke, causing the crown to tilt a little more. “That’s the idea.” He teasingly says.

Minho just chuckles and fixes the crown on top of Jisung’s head. He then hands Jisung a red rose that he was holding, “For you.”

Jisung smiles and smells the flower gratefully. He beams, “Thank you, Minho! This was very sweet of you.” Minho shakes his head.

“I’ve got a lot more prepared than this, baby.” He takes Jisung’s hand that wasn’t holding the rose and leads him through the forest. Jisung stares in awe as he sees several small animals approach them. He stops walking to bend down and pet a cute bunny with fluffy brown fur. He giggles when the bunny leans into his touch. 

Usually, his aura would scare little critters away, but with Minho, the animals aren’t afraid. He wished it was always like this: where people wouldn’t judge him because of who his mother was. In reality, Jisung was quite the opposite of her; he loved animals and his friends and would never do anything to hurt them. 

Minho steps towards Jisung and gently offers his hand again. Jisung says goodbye to the small animal and continues to walk with Minho. After a few more minutes of walking and admiring the woodland creatures, Jisung opens his mouth in surprise as he sees what Minho had prepared for them. 

Under a large oak tree, was a quaint tea table with two chairs, a picnic mat with a basket, and a rowboat on top of the small pond. He turns around and hugs Minho with a large smile on his face. “Did you do all this for me?” He asks.

Minho nodded, “I wanted to make our date extra special today. I even asked for some help from Felix, actually.”

Jisung laughed, he should have been able to tell by the teapots, teacups, and cookies set up on the table. Felix was definitely the son of the Mad Hatter. He would thank him later.

All of a sudden, birds flew in view from the trees, completing a perfectly romantic fairy tale entrance. You would expect nothing less from the son of Prince Charming. Minho grins, “Looks like the birds were on time.” Jisung lets out a soft grunt as Minho suddenly picks him up bridal style. Jisung lets himself be carried and wraps his arms around Minho’s neck for support. 

“It’s time to start our date.”

~~~

Under the shade of the oak tree, Jisung was seated on the red and white picnic blanket with Minho’s head on his lap. While talking back and forth, Jisung would occasionally feed Minho some strawberries from the picnic basket. They just look up at the sky and share things that happened at school that day. They even poked fun at the grouchy potions professor who failed to realize his pants were inside out. 

The wind picked up and Jisung shivered as the cold breeze travelled up his spine. Minho notices and sits up, rummaging through the basket. “Found it!” He exclaims, holding a baby blue blanket and wraps it around Jisung’s shoulders, “I knew you’d get a little chilly out here.” Jisung smiles.

“Thank you, my prince.” Jisung reaches out and hugs Minho. Minho reciprocates the hug and rubs Jisung’s cold arms. “Wow, you really are freezing, fairest.” He stands up, bringing Jisung with him. 

He takes his hand, walking towards the rowboat. “There’s a lot more sun out here, love.” Jisung nods in agreement. Minho helps Jisung onto the boat and gets in after him. Jisung sighs happily, finally feeling the warmth of the sun again. Minho starts to row and Jisung admires the water and his boyfriend. 

Jisung gasps as he notices little fish in the water. He sits up and drags a finger along the water, giggling as a school of fish tries to follow it. He also notices the beautiful pink flower petals falling from the sky onto the water, causing little ripples.

“Jisungie, look,” Minho points at a family of swans. Jisung laughs as he sees the little ducklings trying to climb onto their mother’s back. They both giggle after seeing the same duckling wobble and fall back into the water several times.

While Jisung looks fondly at the birds, Minho picks up a dainty pink flower that had fallen from the trees above them. He dries the flower off and places it behind Jisung’s ear. “Perfect.” Minho says.

Jisung, who was caught off guard, blushes and squirms in his seat, “Minho~ stop. My powers might escape~” he pouts. Minho laughs.

“And what’s wrong with that? Your powers are beautiful.” 

“They’ll scare all the animals away… It’s scary…” he says, looking down at his hands. Minho shakes his head and stops rowing. He grabs Jisung’s hands and smoothes his thumbs over them in comfort. “I’m sure they won’t mind if you show a little bit, right?” He smiles encouragingly.

Jisung looks up and gives a small smile back to Minho. He always thought his aura was dark and evil, nothing like a fairy godmother’s. However, Minho showed him that it could be charming and pretty, too.

He blows a hair out of his face and lifts his hand up. After a few seconds, sparks of purple lightning appear from his raised hand along with blue sparkles. Minho stares in awe as Jisung makes little shapes like hearts, cats, and clouds. He lifts his other hand and claps them together. When he pulls his hands apart, he sees purple smoke and his name written in neon purple letters. Then, Jisung makes it all disappear, leaving a trail of blue sparkles behind. 

A small sparrow flies and lands on top of Jisung’s shoulder and Minho smiles, pointing, “See? Not scary.”

Jisung beams seeing the bird on his shoulder. This had never happened to him before. It was like the small thing mistook him for the son of Cinderella or something. After a few moments, Minho gently speaks to the bird, “Thank you for your visit, but I’ll be needing my date back,” The prince says.

The bird chirps in understanding and flies off into the distance. “Wow that was so cool! Did you really just talk to it?” Jisung leans closer like a curious puppy. Minho laughs and shakes his head.

“No, but I did look pretty cool there didn’t I?” He says sneakily, posing and flexing humorously at the blue haired boy. “Well, don’t you always look cool, Mr. Prince Charming?” Jisung teases, poking at Minho’s chest. 

Minho grabs Jisung's finger that was poking at him and pulls it, causing Jisung to fall forwards into Minho’s arms with a shriek. “Only for you, of course.” 

Jisung playfully scowls at him, leans back, and crosses his arms, “I take that back! You’re more like a scoundrel princ- oh.” Jisung’s speech is cut short when Minho wraps an arm around him and scratches his hair (his favourite).

Jisung flops down onto Minho’s chest and hums happily, entranced by the head pats. “Did you have anything else to say? If so, I can stop the head pats…” The elder jokes.

Jisung panics, “No! I was just talking about what a perfect boyfriend I have and that he’s the sweetest anyone could have~”

Minho hums mischievously. “And who is this boyfriend of yours? I’d love to meet him one day.” 

Jisung chuckles and sits up taking off the crown. He sets it back on top of Minho’s head and grins, “Well, he usually wears one of those.” He points at Minho’s head, “And we go on cute dates like these,” he points at the picnic, “And I give him nice smooches like this one” he kisses Minho sweetly, “And I love him very much.” He kisses him again.

~~~

Who would’ve thought that the son of the Evil Queen would find his own Prince Charming. 

The world might tell them differently, but they didn’t care what fate had decided for them. They would always fight for this love they have. Even if they have to bend time and space itself. They’ll write their own story, and live their own happily ever after.

The End~

»»————- ♡ ————-««


End file.
